powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Coins (2017 movie)
The '''Power Coins '''are a set of supernatural crystals of various colors, which are the power sources of the Power Rangers and are used to morph. History The Power Coins were presumably created following the foundation of Power Rangers. Like the rest of Power Rangers' technology, these coins are connected to the Morphing Grid, with the primary function of forming a Ranger's armor around the user so he/she can assume his/her Ranger identity. It is through these coins that the Morphing Grid can determine whether those who touch the coin are deemed worthy for both power and responsibility as a new Ranger or not. If worthy, the Grid will alter his/her physical attributes from the moment he/she touch it, augmenting them to a superhuman level through it as medium. If the coin's newly chosen owner faces mortal peril not long after being accepted, the Morphing Grid will save the owner's life by teleporting him/her to safety. This is best seen in the case of Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Zack, and Trini who all immediately warped to their respective homes to save their life from the car crash. It's unknown whether this ability also applies to other new Rangers, but the Morphin Grid's interference appears to only happen once, as the Morphing Grid didn't immediately save Billy a second time when Rita Repulsa killed him. The Power Coins function as a connection between a Ranger and the Morphing Grid. A Ranger can only able to access his/her Ranger form by establishing bonds between his/her fellow Rangers and sheer focus. Apparently, the first morphing also requires Morphing Grid Platforms at the Command Center inside of Zordon's Ranger Ship to ease the transformation process. These platforms also allow the access to the Grid for new Rangers before being able to morph at will. It is however, only able to work if the said Ranger truly bonds with his/her fellow Rangers, as displayed by Billy who failed to access his Ranger form when using Morphing Grid Platforms, but accidently unlocked it when breaking up the fight between Zack and Jason. While the coins enable a Ranger to assume his/her Ranger form and enhanced her physical attributes, it's implied that the coins also have unique powers which enable the Ranger to do much more, as seen in Rita's case who able to create Putties and Goldar with her Green Power Coin. How she able to discover this power and later exploit it remained unclear, as she was the first Ranger who able to do so. Interestingly, unlike in mainstream series, the Power Coins seem to be double as Power Morphers instead of separate morphing equipment: When the Rangers assume their armored form, they focused their will on their respective Coins which then materialize the Power Morpher about it like a casing/receptacle, all while forming the rest of the Ranger Armor. Should the Power Coin removed from its Power Morpher, the Morpher, along with the armor, will instantly disengage back to Morphing Grid. Both the Morphers and the Armors can be summoned back via. their respective Power Coins. Gallery Red Power Coin.jpg|Red Power Coin Black Power Coin.jpg|Black Power Coin Blue Power Coin.jpg|Blue Power Coin 13669635 1263354380342602 1324766382548990979 n.jpg|Yellow Power Coin Pink Power Coin.jpg|Pink Power Coin GreenPowerCoin.jpg|Green Power Coin Notes *Interestingly, out of all Rangers that appeared so far, Rita can only harness the full power of her coin after housed it on a golden staff she created. This likely result of her tampering on the Green Coin's powers as Rangers normally access the full power of their coins by materializing their Power Morphers about it and summoned their armor, but this yet to be confirmed. *As Rita's Ranger armor shown not complete for the rest of the film since her revival, it is likely the result of being struck by a meteor near the ground zero of the impact point had partially damaged the coin's connection to Morphing Grid, which evident with her coin's inability to form its Power Morpher. Category:Morpher Category:Arsenal (PR Movie) Category:Collectible Devices